Ultimate Art
Must use 25 Recluse cards minimum. Epic Reward: Idolum-Ironwing Arbiter Black Hole Epics * Clone Lab: Magic Storm Hydra * Uncontrollably Forbidden Area: Hoary Root Black Hole Strategy * Increase Magic Area: Thunderstorm Jungle ** DECK *** NECESSARY: *** Less Necessary: *** Filler: ** PLAY ***PM jibbbyy on discord for his secret to beat this level This is the beginning of my guide for Recluse Campaign. I personally found these decks and strategies work for me, but some results may vary (DriftinCloud). Main Build (1460) Silence x2 Leira's Secret Scroll x2 Magic-Break Professor x2 Chain Lightning x3 Mechanics Scholar x2 Cursed Cat x3 Dinin No.9 Iron Spell Defender x2 Guard Professor x1 Ask the Hermit x2 Kidou-7 Mystery Tree x1 Conjuration Proctor x2 Epic Scholar x2 Meara No.2 Magic Storm Hydra x3 Secondary Build Lost Faith x3 Leira's Secret Scroll x2 Hoary Root x2 Mechanics Scholar x2 Cursed Cat x2 Allopatrick Vipers x3 Dinin No.9 Iron Spell Defender x2 Guard Professor x1 Ask the Hermit x2 Kidou-7 Mystery Tree x1 Conjuration Proctor x2 Epic Scholar x2 Meara No.2 Magic Storm Hydra x3 Reward Tier 1 Tier 2 - Tier 3 - 60 Dust for 3 wins Tier 4 - 70 Gold for 5 wins Tier 5 - 40 Gems for 6 wins Tier 6 - 70 Dust for 5 wins World 1 * Blood Devil Experiment * Breeding Biter * Savage Experiment * Cannibalism Experiment * Breeding Blood Devil ** Use Main Deck ** Meara No.2 and Fireballs was my key to success, or swarming with Hydras as they survive 1 firestorm. * Mindless Hulk (10/15 Gold) 25 Gold Total ** Use Main Deck ** Summon creatures constantly and use Kidou to block the Giant if he goes off. Chain Lightning can be strong if they stack. * Beast Experiment (40/100 Dust) 140 Dust ** Use Main Deck ** Easy Fight just get those cats and Hydras out and let them grow use low impact creatures to block the 9/12s Chain lightnings/Fireball with proctor to crush the tramplers. * Giant Experiment (140/260 Gold) 400 Gold ** Use Main Deck ** Easy fight, just use your Spell buff units on bottom or top Chain Lightning and Fireball to make short work of the Barbarous Savages. * Rage of Mountains (30 Gold/Card(Droid Infiltration)) 30 gold ** Use Secondary Deck ** Tough fight, will need to use debuffs and creatures smartly. Positioning is key here. Lost Faith is a huge play when trying to even the playing field. Pick a lane and own it! Use high value cards like Proctor to bait the hurricane in a less important lane. World 2 Awoken Hippo (10/15 Gold) 25 Gold * Use Secondary Deck * Easy fight with snakes and Iron Spell Defenders Nest of Cyclops (75/325 Gold) 400 Gold * Use Secondary Deck * Easy fight, just keep the cyclops down with spells/snakes/LF Mythical Beast Research * Use Secondary Deck * Use Meara No5 and Careful Arrangement to keep the big guy busy indefinitely. Use spell units to bring in the the damage. Early game can be a little rough but nothing too difficult. Call of Inferno (20/80 Dust) 100 Dust * Use Secondary Deck * Hoary Root and some defense to protect him is an easy win verses these guys, high health Hydras can be useful as well. Slaughter Experiment (10/15 Gold) 25 Gold * Use Main Deck * Use Hydras and Spell Defenders to make short work of this with a couple spells to beef them up. Unholy Summoning * Use Main Deck * Make sure you have draw cards in opening hand. Hydras and spells win this challenge easily. Crawling Vermin (10/15 Gold) 25 Gold * Use Main Deck * Use Chain Lightning and Fireballs to control the board then finish it with cats/hydras/defenders.